A Troubled Friendship
by crispychip95
Summary: What I think the first chapter of Eclipse would be like in Jacob's POV. I should have posted this sooner, but oh well.


_I wrote this fanfiction the moment I finished reading the first chapter of Eclipse. The only people I have showed it to so far are my friends who have read Twilight and New Moon. I found myself getting angry for not putting this up sooner because soon after I wrote this I found out that lots of other people had started writing the first chapter from Jacob's point of view. I don't know if I was the first to write one because the fanfictions didn't show up until almost a week later, so now I have decided to post mine. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to comment, good or bad. I don't really care._

_Also, please note that all characters and such were created by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, I just decided to play around with them a bit._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The phone rang none stop for the past few weeks. Each and every time I refused to answer it. I knew who it was, and I didn't want to talk to her, she would only make me angry. At first Billy would take down the messages she left for me and then deliver it to me, but by the fifth day of my refusal he gave up.

If I was home when the phone rang and Billy was out with a friend I would sit there sadly and watch the phone vibrate as she called back again and again and again. Even when the phone stopped ringing I would just sit there and stare at it as if I were having a staring contest, but there was no winner, there was only a loser.

I had been hoping that my brilliant idea of returning the motorcycle would have grounded her for life, but that never stopped her filthy bloodsucking boyfriend from coming over every day. It was disgusting how much she depended on him, and it repulsed me that after he disappeared for so long that she would gladly take him back. She was a traitor, not a friend, yet somehow I just couldn't stop myself from loving her.

The furry and pain was written plainly across my face. Everyone knew how I felt, especially the pack. They could hear my thoughts when I phased, turning from my human form to a vampire fighting machine. My other me. A werewolf. A monstrosity that Bella had somehow managed to befriend, but that was to be expected. If she could love a leech she could love a wolf, couldn't she?

The phone rang again, but I didn't answer. It was probably her, calling me in the spare time she had waiting for her precious Edward Cullen. "_Please_, stop calling." I whispered desperately to myself. I couldn't stand this much longer. I wanted her to stop calling. I wanted her to forget that we had ever been friends, but at the same time I didn't. I wanted her to choose me, not the leech. But I was surprised when it went to the answering machine, it wasn't Bella, it was Embry.

"Jacob, we need to talk. This has to stop. You're so moody all the time, and your performance is so low, what happened? You're almost as bad as Paul, and it's worrying us. Not just the pack, but Billy to. Forget about Bella, Jacob. There are more important things to worry about than just some silly girl who loves a vampire."

_Just some silly girl!_ My body quivered with anger and rage. How could he just call her some silly girl! Bella was so dear to me. This whole thing was so stupid! I just wanted her back. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I was not going to burst out of my human shell because of Bella. It was a waist of my time. I sighed and continued to listen to the message, tying to focus on his words and not the girl.

"Sam says he's found out something new, that there might be another vampire in Seattle, headed our way. We've been trying to tell you for a few days now, but you just won't listen or even talk to us. He wants us to meet at his house around nine. Cheer up, Jacob. We need you." I heard the click at the other end.

_They need me._ I thought to myself. All this time I've been brain dead because of a girl who had chosen her love for a bloodsucker over her friendship with me, Embry was right. This had to stop. Maybe I would actually go meet them this time. They needed me. At least someone cared. I smiled half heartedly at the thought.

I could hear the squeaking of Billy's wheelchair as he approached the house. He rolled his way into the kitchen. "I've got something for you." Billy tossed me note and sighed, then rolled out of the kitchen, not even bothering to look back at me.

I glared blankly at the note. I didn't even have to look at the hand writing to know it was Bella. It smelled like her, at least it smelled like a mixture of her and _him_. Sickly sweet and tinted with the scent of Bella's strawberry shampoo. A nasty combination if you ask me…..

"Great, now she's sending me notes like we're in second grade." I growled. I scanned the note, not bothering to read the whole thing. It wasn't worth it. It was just another one of her sorry little letters telling me how wretched she felt about losing our friendship. She still wanted to be my friend when it clearly wouldn't work. I knew my limits, and now with all of the Cullen's back, I couldn't risk meeting her. She and I could never be what we had been before.

I scavenged the kitchen for a pen and a piece of paper, and began writing the note back to her. I guess she at least deserved a response so long as I didn't have to hear her voice, let alone talk to her on the phone.

Bella,

I don't know why you're making Charlie carry notes to Billy like we're in second grade- if I wanted to talk to you I would answer the

_No, that's too harsh……_

You made the choice here, okay? You can't have it both ways when

_Nope……._

What part of 'mortal enemies' is to complicated for you to

_How many times had I already explained that to her……?_

Look, I know I'm being a jerk, but there's just no way around

_She was the one being a jerk, not me……!_

We can't be friends when you're spending all your time with a bunch of

_She hated it when I called them bloodsuckers, but what did it matter…?_

It just makes it worse when I think about you too much, so don't write anymore

_She wouldn't listen to something like that……_

Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot. Doesn't change anything. Sorry.

Jacob

_Perfect! Short, sweet, and true all at the same time._

I slipped the note back in the same envelope, crossed out my name and wrote Bella underneath, and then handed it back to Billy to give to Charlie to give to Bella. He looked at me skeptically for a moment, and then resumed watching T.V.

"I'm going out." I sighed. "Sam says he's got some new news." Billy nodded and watched me as I walked out the front door and down the steps. When I took a quick backwards glance at him I could see that there was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. _If only he knew what that note truly said…._ I turned away from him and headed down the street. I couldn't contain myself any longer, and as I dashed for the cover of the trees, what ever hope I had had of forgetting Bella shattered as I heard the sharp rip of my change.

I was only disoriented for a few seconds, and then without a thought I plunged even deeper into the trees leaving my sanity and hope behind me. Secretly wishing that Bella could do for me what I had tried to do for her because this time I was the one falling apart. I really wish she could just…… Pick up the pieces.


End file.
